


Darth Winchester

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean in a Princess Leia slavegirl bikini, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam becomes a Sith Lord, there are light sabers, thoughts of Dean in a Princess Leia slavegirl bikini and the death of George Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Winchester

"I hate you!" Sam pouts at Dean over his glass.

Dean sighs and throws him a look. "Jesus, what the hell did you do whilst I was away? Well, other than go all Dark side on me of course."

"Huh?" Sam stares, his brain trying to catch up with him. . He has no idea what Dean is talking about. But then he has drunk a lot of beer tonight. Dark side?

He looks uncomprehending at Dean. Dean sighs again and waves his hand at him, gesturing at Sam's clothing.

"Dark side. You know – all Sith Lordy."

Oh now he knows what Dean means. He giggles into his beer. If Dean only knew what Sam had actually done to get him back from hell, the people killed and alliances made? Dean really has no idea what Sam is capable of.

But its Dean's fault Sam is feeling brain dead at the moment. For some reason, maybe in an attempt to distract Sam he thought he'd get Sam drunk tonight.

Sam knows Dean is still having issues with the way things are now, how Sam looks. Sam glances down at the light saber attached to his belt. He doesn't need it but it is fun to direct his power through it, to watch the colour shimmer when he turns it on, the sound as he moves it. He doesn't really understand what Dean's problem is. Dean loves the Star Wars films, well the original ones so he shouldn't really have an issue with how Sam looks. That Sam wears a long black cape, carries a light saber and goes by the name of Darth Winchester shouldn't matter to Dean. He does know however that Dean is jealous of the light saber if nothing else.

Sam even killed George Lucas for Dean. Dean was always complaining about how awful the new films were, how they insulted the original movie.

Dean should be lucky that Sam hasn't gone Jabba the Hutt on him yet, hasn't dressed him in a slave girl Leia outfit. His eyes narrow as he stares at Dean over the beer.

That's actually not a bad idea; Dean on a collar and chain, in a leather and metal bikini ...


End file.
